


A Surprise

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Protective Usnavi de la Vega, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: A/NThe reader is Usnavi's twin who finds out that she is pregnant and begins to panic when she is trying to figure out how to tell Benny and how he will react to the news, Fluff ensues. This one is short and sweet.(B/N) = Babies name
Relationships: Benny (in the heights) / reader, Usnavi/Reader (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Kudos: 2





	A Surprise

(Y/N) sat on her brother’s sofa with her head in her hands, with Sonny on one side and Usnavi on the other. “How am I going to tell him, is he going to be excited.. or will he leave me,” she said quietly. Usnavi took his twin sister’s hand, you won’t have to worry about that cuz I’m gonna kill him for doing this to you.” He hissed as he looked at the test sitting on the table. (Y/N) shook her head “it took both of us Navi, and I’m old enough to make my own decisions, it’s not all Benny’s fault. I’m sure he‘ll be happy. I just don’t know if we are ready for this.” She said with a sigh. Then Sonny piped up, “ you got this cuz, I know how head over heels in love Benny is with you, plus like Navi said if he pulls anything we will beat him up.” (Y/N) laughed “Sonny you wouldn’t hurt a fly you’re too sweet for that. But my brother, on the other hand, I may need to call Vanessa in on this.” She laughed as she saw Usnavi’s face turn red. “Dude she’s already your girl, why do you still blush when we talk about you and her…” Sonny laughed trying to help take (Y/N)”s mind off her panicking.

(Y/N) stopped laughing when she heard the door open downstairs and heard Benny singing as he came up the stairs. She quickly grabbed the test off the table heading it in her hoodie pouch. “What’s up, why is Navi so red, and why did (Y/N) stop laughing when I came in?” he asked as Sonny managed to get away before anything started. “Well, I’m guessing you guys were talking about Navi and Vanessa... But why does (Y/N) look like she’s hiding something? Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked as he sat next to (Y/N) taking her hands in his. “I’ll let you guys talk,” Usnavi said as he got up and headed to check on Sonny. Tears began to fall from (Y/N)”s eyes. Benny pulled her close, placing her in his lap. “Baby you can tell me anything, what’s going on,” he asked whipping the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head, “Please promise me you won’t leave.” (Y/N) whispered.

“I would never leave you, I love you too much to do that, plus I would hate to have my best friend try to kill me because I broke his twin sister’s heart, please tell me what is going on your starting to worry me,” Benny said cupping (Y/N) face in his hands. “I’m… I’m pregnant…” she whispered pulling the test from her hoodie pouch. Benny took it looking at it, “I’m gonna be a Dad?” he asked looking (Y/N) in the eyes. All she could do was nod, a smile spread across Benny’s face. “ Baby this is amazing! I’m going to be a Dad and you’re going to be an amazing mom, look how well you have always taken care of me and Navi,” he said kissing her as he saw a smile spread across her face. “I was so afraid that you would be upset when I found out this morning, I was so afraid that you would leave.” (Y/N) said hugging Benny tightly. Benny dropped his hands to (Y/N) stomach, “Hey there little one, I’m your dad and insure your Uncle Navi and Cousin Sonny are as excited as me and your mom to meet you.” he whispered with a smile as he saw Usnavi and Sonny peeking around the corner. “It’s safe Y’all can come out now, no murder required.” (Y/N) said with a giggle as Benny continued to fawn over her belly.

“We gotta celebrate!” Sonny called out, “Slushies at the Bodega on me!” he said bouncing happily. Usnavi, Benny, and (Y/N) laughed to see Sonny so excited as they made their way to the shop. On their way, they ran into Vanessa. “ Hey Usnavi, why does everyone look so happy?” she asked before kissing Usnavi”s cheek. “Well… we are going to be Parents!” Benny almost yelled, he was still so excited. Venessa bounced happily hugging Benny then (Y/N), “Guys that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!”

7 months later, (Y/N) and Benny sat in the hospital holding their little girl, (B/N). “(Y/N) she’s so beautiful, can you believe that we made this,” Benny said in Aww of his little girl who was asleep in (Y/N)’s arms. “Hey, can we see her?” Usnavi asked poking his head in the room with Vanessa and Sonny in tow. Benny nodded, “But be quiet she’s sleeping, and I’m sure that (Y/N) is tired too.” he whispered. Usnavi smiled at seeing the small bundle in his sister’s arms, “Hi, (B/N) I’m your uncle Navi, this is your Auntie Vanessa and your big cousin Sonny and we love you very much.” Usnavi said with a smile placing a small stuffed bunny next to his Niece. “You can hold her Navi.” (Y/N) said with a tired smile. Usnavi took his niece in his arms, Benny moved to sit next to (Y/N) and smiled as he watched his family gush over his daughter. “Well one thing is true this kid will never be unloved.” (Y/N) said snuggling into Benny’s side. “You’re so right, we have such an amazing family,” he said as he watched (Y/N) starting to fall asleep. Benny never thought he could ever have a family let alone be this happy, how did he ever get so lucky.


End file.
